marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase of Amy Bendix
The Chase of Amy Bendix was a manhunt for Amy Bendix planned by John Pilgrim and Marlena Olin. Background After their successful mission to find an oppo of David Schultz, Fiona and her crew was tracked down by John Pilgrim sent by Anderson and Eliza Schultz. Arriving at Chicago, Pilgrim massacred all of them, however, Bendix managed to escape with pictures.The Punisher: 2.04: Scar Tissue hiding at Lola's Roadhouse]] Meanwhile, Sergei Konchevsky was captured by Pilgrim who wanted to know about his employers. Konchevsky's phone then rang and Pilgrim forced him to answer. Bendix informed him that Fiona and the rest of her crew were killed and she was the only one who survived and took the photographs with her. Konchevsky asked Bendix where she is and she answered that she reached to Lola's Roadhouse in Michigan. Bendix said Konchevsky to came and pay her for photographs. Knowing about the location of photographs and the last survivor, Pilgrim executed Konchevsky and sent Marlena Olin's Crew to find Bendix.The Punisher: 2.01: Roadhouse Blues Chase pinning a mercenary to a wall]] Still at the Lola's Roadhouse, Amy Bendix found several suspicious men at the bar and headed to the bathroom where she attempted to escape through the window. Marlena Olin and her crew appeared at the bar and grabbed Bendix before she could escape and beat her, while Eddie was left outside of the bathroom to keep onlookers away. However, Eddie was punched by Frank Castle who heard Bendix's scream and went to help her. Olin reminded Eddie that they can not use firearms there and three of them pulled out their knives. They soon emerged to a fight and despite being outnumbered, Castle successfully confronted them, killing Eddie and pinning the second mercenary to a wall with her knife. Olin attempted to attack distracted Castle before she was knocked out by Bendix. overpowering a mercenary]] Before Bendix could escape, Castle warned her that more of them are waiting for her outside. Castle then decided to get her out of the bar and escorted her through the crowd. However, they then separated and Bendix was grabbed by a mercenary. Castle used his opportunity and confronted hostile in front of all other patrons. Thinking about it as another bar fight, Beth Quinn asked Ringo to deal with it. While Ringo dealt with more mercenaries went to help their partner, Quinn attempted to call the police but changed her mind when she saw that mercenaries were fighting against Castle. murdering the remained hostiles]] Castle and Ringo took down several hostiles before Ringo was killed. Quinn then charged her shotgun and attempted to help Castle but one of the mercenaries shot her in the shoulder. Mercenaries opened fire on Castle and Bendix forcing them to cover behind the bar counter. Arming himself with Quinn's shotgun, Castle managed to kill remained hostiles. Seeing wounded Quinn, Castle took her and Bendix to his van and drove away from the bar. On the road, mercenaries chased for Castle's van and blocked ways to escape. However, Castle then took the machine gun and killed all enemies. Aftermath With all attackers dead for now, Amy Bendix attempted to run once again but Frank Castle took her back to the van and demanded her to find the closest hospital. She found the location of Ecorse Hope Hospital where Castle left Beth Quinn to care of paramedics. Hearing the sirens nearby, Castle returned to the van and drove with Bendix away from Michigan. John Pilgrim arrived at the Lola's Roadhouse where he saw multiple dead bodies and found Castle's wedding ring. Pilgrim then ordered Ferrara to cover the shootout and find Bendix. Marlena Olin then found Bendix's backpack with her laptop that she dropped outside of the bar. Tech then connected with cameras in the bar and showed Pilgrim and Olin footage with Castle taking down all enemies in front of him. Pilgrim proposed that Castle had people who care about him and could give the lead where to find him. Pilgrim managed to found Quinn at the hospital where he forced her to tell him everything about Castle, threatening her son. Learning Castle's nickname "Pete Castiglione", Pilgrim's men managed to track him to Larkville, Ohio and he sent Marlena Olin's Crew to finish the job.The Punisher: 2.02: Fight or Flight References Category:Events